


You Could've Just Asked

by The_Annoying_DAHG



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Consensual Non-Consent, Don't Like Don't Read, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), F/M, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Undyne (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Annoying_DAHG/pseuds/The_Annoying_DAHG
Summary: **THIS IS TAGGED AS SWAPFELL, THAT'S A LITTLE IMPORTANT**I wrote this in a Diary app. It was originally titled "Why?", but that is... HECKA ambiguous, so you get this instead.-----Quick expo, but Papyrus basically just kidnaps Undyne every other month "2 screw", and this is just the first time it happens. The notes have more detail.Also it's tagged as underage, but it's by, like, two months so it's sorta dubious, take it how you'd like***THIS FIC IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION***
Relationships: Papyrus & Undyne (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	You Could've Just Asked

**Author's Note:**

> So if you didn't read the summary... This is Swapfell! Basically. Or maybe it's Fellswap? I dunno. It's the one where Papyrus has a fur coat and smokes dog bones, except he doesn't in this story because it's I R R E L E V A N T and we don't have time for that.
> 
> I read an XReader fanfic like... three years ago, and it involved like... a monthly "heat" where for like four days or so each month, male monsters get subjected to the Big Horny™ and can't function normally until they either screw or manage to make it through the four days (or so). The SF universe is literally just Underfell, so crap slaps the fan all the time. You know, death and destruction and all its repercussions. This story would be EXTREMELY effed up IRL, but... you know, it just kinda works here.  
> -alsoitcaterstoseveralofmypersonalkinksbutwe'renotgonnaaddressthathere-  
> So yeah! Explanations over. Feel free to comment, kudo, bookmark, report, whatever.

This had happened before, hadn't it? Locked up in a strange shed, freezing cold but strangely bright... She woke up. Hadn't she fallen asleep in her bed? She blinked, gaining an idea of where she was. A shed. A cold shed. Yeah, that was it all right. There was a bowl of water on the other end. That, and a chocolate bar. Weird. She stood up groggily, heading towards the water. She wasn't chained down or anything, but she was definitely locked in here. She reached the chocolate, took it, turned around and almost had a heart attack. A tall shadow was standing in the edge of the shed. It noticed her.

_" **allo, poppet.** "_

She clutched the bar like a shield. "Who are you?" The figure dropped all mystery, stepping forward and responding dryly. **_"stars,_** _dyne. what other monster d'ya know says ' **allo, poppet** '? jus' 'cause you think i'm wild don't mean i don't stick to stereotypes, ya know."_

Papyrus? "What do you want with me, you... bonehead?" Fitting. _"oh, you noticed, huh?"_ he quipped, rubbing his skull lazily. _"yeah, though. snuck into the lab an' snatched ya. real easy. **too** easy, actually. might wanna consider security measures."_ Undyne glared at him, suddenly aware of how she was dressed. She glanced down instinctively. A half-shirt? And shorts? She shot daggers at him, and he raised his hands benignly. _'hey, don't gimme that look. you were the one dressed to impress."_

She forced herself to not roll her eyes, instead backing away. "You still haven't answered. Why do you have me here?" Papyrus chuckled humorlessly, dropping whatever courteousy he had prior. _"honestly, i took you to... whatta they say... smash? ain't that what it's called now? pretty sure."_

She gasped despite herself. "Wh-- why me?" _"'course, that's your first question. not a 'what for' or 'yeah right' not even a 'what'. always on the defense. you know, i admire that about you."_

"You want me for... what, you couldn't get anyone else to join you in your room?" she snarled, drawing a switchblade from her pocket. Papyrus' eyelights shrank, and he stopped. She flicked the blade out and aimed for his heart. Or where it would be if he had one. _"hey, love. dyne. put the knife away, wouldja?"_

"Again, Papyrus," Undyne said bitterly, "you still haven't answered. Why me?"

To her surprise, he disappeared. She stared at where he was in disbelief before trying to shriek in fear. A bony hand covered her mouth, and another scooped her up in a twisted bridal carry. A whirl. The musty brown of the shed dizzyingly morphed into an oddly pleasant lavender. Papyrus set her down, hands on her shoulders.

"What was that for?!!" She was going to launch into a tirade, but he was staring right into her eyes, and it melted all her defenses. _"how d'ya feel about me?"_

"Uh, angry! You snatched me up from who knows where, left me in your shed for who know how long, and--hey!" Rolling in a single swift motion, Papyrus planted himself in his bed, and Undyne was to his side. "Let me go!"

With two fingers, he felt around on her chest for a few seconds befire settling on her heartbeat. "𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙧𝙨, 𝘥𝘺𝘯𝘦... 𝘤𝘰𝘰𝘭 𝘪𝘵. 𝘺𝘦𝘳 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘢 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘵𝘦." As much as she wanted to leave, she knew she didn't have much of a choice. Papyrus was strong, and he had few qualms over taking her out here and now. "𝘢𝘯' 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘳𝘥, 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘷𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢 𝘥𝘢𝘺."

She lay there for a minute, letting herself sink into his armlock. He had a human poster stuck to his ceiling that read "twenty-one pilots". She stared at it intently. "...What do you want me for? I mean, I know 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 you want me for, but... why 𝘮𝘦? Why not Alphys? Or even the bunny from Muffet's? She'd love to be here right now..."

He snorted softly, sliding his other arm across her stomach. "𝘪 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘶𝘭𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘦𝘪𝘥𝘦, 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦. [pronounced like "Heidi"] 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘦𝘪𝘥𝘦, 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘱𝘩, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘦𝘯 '𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧. 𝘪𝘧 𝘪 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 '𝘦𝘮, 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘢 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘪 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘢 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘯 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘰' 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘥?" His lights flickered. "𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘦𝘪𝘥𝘦'𝘴 𝘢 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘺 𝘨𝘢𝘭, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘪𝘯'𝘵 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘨𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘪 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘭𝘢𝘥𝘺. 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘥𝘳𝘶𝘯𝘬𝘦𝘯. 𝘤𝘢𝘱'𝘯 𝘢𝘭𝘱𝘩 𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘢𝘯' 𝘴𝘩𝘦'𝘥 𝘧𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘸𝘢𝘺. 𝘺𝘰𝘶? 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘺. 𝘺𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘦𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘧𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴, 𝘢𝘯' 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘷𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘢 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘰𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘪𝘯'𝘵 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 '𝙖𝙧𝙨𝙤𝙣 𝙖𝙣' 𝙢𝙪𝙧𝙙𝙚𝙧'."

Undyne felt heat rise to her face, among other places. "...If you felt that way about me, why didn't you ever say something, or do something?" "hmm." He distracted from the question by tracing around her lips. "𝘺'𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸, '𝘴 𝘢𝘮𝘢𝘻𝘪𝘯' 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘥𝘰 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘺𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘧𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴." His grip, which was threatening, had relaxed into a more romantic hold.

She tested the waters by draping an arm across his chest. Even though he had no organs, she could still feel his ribs rise and fall. Weird. "Papyrus, just... just so you know... you can just ask the next time you wanna... you know. I really... I think you're really..." "𝘺' 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘴𝘢𝘺 '𝘩𝘰𝘵' 𝘣𝘶𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘢 𝘢𝘪𝘯'𝘵 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯' 𝘦𝘭𝘴𝘦. 𝘪 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘪𝘵."

He laughed again, but this time it was genuine. Undyne sat up to look at him. "𝘰𝘩, 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥? 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘢--?" he began to make fun of her, but was cut short by a swift kiss. Nothing crazy, but definitely one that released tension. Undyne felt his hand slide up her back and under her shirt, and it sent warm chills down her spine. Cracking an eye, she saw that his right eyesocket was glowing with pink and green, flashing rapidly. Perfect. Papyrus broke off with a dopey smile. "𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘢 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯, 𝘥𝘺𝘯𝘦. 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘳𝘪𝘥 𝘰' 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵?" That's when she noticed it.

Undyne was positioned directly above Papyrus, and since he was only three inches taller than her, their bodies aligned almost perfectly. And as she looked down past her hips, that's when 𝘩𝘦 noticed it. A faint purple glow illuminated the crotch of his leather pants, and they both knew 𝘦𝘹𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘭𝘺 what it was. She could barely make eye contact, but she saw a sheepish grin spread across his face. He kicked her knee out from under her, causing her to splay on his body. "𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘱𝘰𝘱𝘱𝘪𝘯' 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘪 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘢 𝙗𝙚𝙖𝙪𝙩𝙮 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘥𝘥𝘭𝘪𝘯' 𝘮𝘦, 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦."

She felt two hands go behind her back, fiddling with a strap before it snapped loose. "You're too good at that for this to be your first time." Papyrus rolled his eyelights, sliding off her shoulder straps. "𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭 𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳. 𝘪'𝘷𝘦 𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘢 𝘥𝘰𝘭𝘭 𝘢 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘸𝘰. 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘱𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘦. 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘱𝘪𝘯' 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘳𝘵 𝘰𝘧𝘧?"

Undyne was too worked up to question the dolls, and slipped easily out out of her Shimoneta shirt. She held a gaze to his eyes, which widened at the sight of her unclothed chest.

"𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘴... 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳'𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘰𝘭' 𝘥𝘰𝘭𝘭!"

He kissed her deeply, fingers running in sporadic streaks across her chest. She broke away from the kiss, beginning to take her jeans off. He unzipped his thick fur jacket and took off his magenta tee, sliding them off to the growing pile of discarded clothes. Undyne blushed. Even though she was supposed to be the hot one, she couldn't help but ogle at his bare bones. "𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦𝘦? 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘺𝘢," he smiled, pleased with himself.

Undyne stepped out of her shorts. "Don't forget yourself, Papyrus. I'm supposed to be running this thing." Papyrus looked her up and down, blushing ridiculously. "𝘣'𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘦, 𝘥𝘺𝘯𝘦, 𝘪'𝘥 𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘢 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘳 𝘺𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧... 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘪 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘺𝘢 𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘭𝘺. 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘺𝘦𝘳 𝙪𝙣𝙙𝙚𝙧𝙬𝙚𝙖𝙧." [...What a child.]

Undyne looked herself over, dropping down on his chest. She could feel her chest pressing into the gaps in his ribs, and she knew that she had him cornered. "Why don't we ditch 'em, and see if that helps?" She sat on his pelvis, grinding her hips against his. He tried to crack a joke, but could barely speak without making noises. "𝘥-𝘥𝘺𝘯𝘦, 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢--𝘩𝘩𝘩... 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘴, 𝘪'𝘮 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘣𝘶𝘳--𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘣𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘵 '𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘪 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯... 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝙞𝙣𝙨𝙞𝙙𝙚 𝘺𝘢...!"

She kissed Papyrus yet again, and he forced her to open her mouth and let his tongue in. She didn't appreciate being overruled, but it felt really good. He ran it over her teeth and tongue, surprisingly gently, before pulling back and allowing her to do the same. His mouth tasted very sweet. Had he eaten chocolate beforehand? She caressed his thick tongue, knowing it would turn him on even more. And when he whimpered against her, she knew it was time. She slid down to his thick black belt, unlatching it and tossing it aside. Unbuttoning the leather, she pulled it down at an agonizingly slow speed.

"𝘩-𝘩-𝘩-𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝙪𝙥, 𝘥𝘺𝘯𝘦! 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦! 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘴..." "Alright, alright." She latched her fingers under the light elastic of the boxers, where the glow was brighter. To her surprise, Papyrus jolted backwards, slipping out of his boxers in the process. "𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦. 𝘪𝘵 𝙝𝙪𝙧𝙩 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦."

Undyne waved him off, instead staring at the monster she'd awakened. "Is that even gonna fit inside me? It's gotta be at least eight inches...!" She crawled across him, sitting carefully on top of it. The head went in, and they both moaned in unison. Undyne had tears in her eyes by that point, struggling to get on top of him. She felt two hands sit on top of her shoulders and guide her down, and she squealed in excitement. Slowly, she went up again, down, up, until she found a rhythm she could ride to. Paps clutched his sheets, breathing heavily.

"𝘩𝘩... 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘴, 𝘥𝘺𝘯𝘦... 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘢 𝙩𝙧𝙮𝙞𝙣'... 𝘵𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯' 𝘵'... 𝘵' 𝘨𝘦𝘵... _gooped?"_ "N...No, I... I didn't expect this... this much of you," she panted, taking in the moment. Never had she dreamed of riding Papyrus, yet here she was, doing just that, and it was one of the best nights of her life. "𝘥𝘺𝘯𝘦, 𝘪'𝘮... 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘣𝘶𝘴𝘵...! 𝘺'𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳?..." Undyne made no effort to move off. "Inside... Paps, do it inside me!"

Papyrus was struggling to think clearly, let alone holding back something he wanted to do. "𝘯𝘰, 𝘪𝘵'𝘴... 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘬𝘺! 𝘸𝘦 𝘢𝘪𝘯'𝘵... 𝘶𝘩𝘩... 𝘥𝘺𝘯𝘦, 𝘪... 𝘥𝘺--𝙮--𝙔𝙉𝙀!!!" he yelled, shoving her down onto him. "PAPYRUS!!" she squealed, feeling something hot jet inside of her. They stopped. "𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘴, 𝘥𝘺𝘯𝘦... 𝘪-𝘪'𝘮 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘪𝘯' 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘴!" She pulled off of him, and he jumped at the sudden cold. They sat in silence for a minute, recollecting their thoughts.

"... _that happened."_

Undyne started at the sudden noise. "Y...Yeah, it did." 

More silence. Papyrus rolled over and found his leather pants, sliding them on softly. " _c'mon in here,"_ he offered, burrowing into his blankets. _"y'ain't gotta do nothin' tomorrow, right?"_

She nodded faintly, sliding into his bed. "Holy crap. This is so... soft." He draped an arm across her hips, hugging her gently. 

_"the 'ternal sleepiness isn't just me an' my niche, dyne."_

**Author's Note:**

> So... I originally had a different ending. I changed it at the last second. I think I might publish the OG story, however cringy, on AO3 for AO3-ers only. I'm not sure if I should publish at ALL though, because it contains "heavy topics". Let me know if I should, because I honestly like the OG better, but I dunno if it adds to the fic or takes away from it.


End file.
